


Thar She Blows (A Load)

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Blackrom, Bloodplay, F/M, I mostly used their quirks for the dialogue, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub!Eridan, but I don't really mention it, but she's definitely taller than Eridan, but with punctuation because speech without it looks wrong, domme!Meenah, just regular dicks here folks, kind of a hook for a sequel?, like 9ft tall, lowkey tall Meenah, trans!Meenah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you can't believe this fuckin'beachbitch is makin' you do this AGAIN!





	Thar She Blows (A Load)

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle, this is my first fic :P  
> And also the first bit of creative writing I've done since highschool, which was like, 8 or 9 years ago.  
> The idea literally came to me in a dream, I'm not kidding

Meenah had pushed her way into your hive again shortly before dawn, snapped when you had tried to ask why, and crawled into your 'coon without bothering to ask, leaving you to either crawl in beside her, or take the guest 'coon (You reluctantly chose the latter option. You never filled the guest 'coon with the good slime, but even you wouldn't risk sleeping next to Meenah in one of those moods). She still hadn't woken up by the time you had to leave for the night, so you'd left an angry note and gone.

-

You'd barely been back in your hive for 10 minutes before you found yourself on your knees, crotch-height with a very naked, VERY aroused Meenah, rubbing her (impressive) member urgently against your cheek. "I wwant a fuckin' explanation Mee-" THWACK!

She cut you off with a sharp flick of her hips, smacking you in the face with her cock and looking down at you with that dangerous, sharky grin of hers. "Quit glubbin' and get suckin' buoy!" She punctuated her statement by rocking forward, rubbing her length across your face again.

"I'm not suckin' your fuckin' bulge without knowin' why the fuck you're here, Meen!" You moved your head back from her, giving her a light shove to make your point.

"I'm )(-ER-E to get my bulge wet, guppy. I'm your coddamn empress, now act like it!" With that, she started insistently pressing the tip of her cock against your lips, moving one of her hands down to grip the base of your horn.

The sensation sent a jolt down your spine, and you barely suppressed an audible moan. You knew she was going to get what she wanted, she always did, but you'd be damned if you showed how much you actually enjoyed it.

With an exaggerated grumble of annoyance you finally gave in, opening your mouth and letting her press slowly between your lips. With a hiss of pleasure, her grip on your horn tightened, pulling your face closer as she worked more and more of her length into your mouth.

At this point, any pretense of things stopping was gone, so you decided to use what little freedom of movement you had to tug your own pants down. Quickly taking hold of your stiffened cock, you began to stroke yourself, intending to at least give yourself better than she was getting from you.

Soon enough she struck up a rhythm, fucking your face slowly, and tangling her other hand in your hair. Blood rushed to your cheeks quickly, causing them to flush a dark purple as your ear fins flared each time Meenah tugged on your hair and horn. It didn't take long for her to break your silence, as you started to moan around her with a certain neediness.

"Mmmm yeah. I knew you'd enjoy it when you started gettin' into it, you glubbin' slut." Her hips started thrusting faster and harder, pushing her cock into your throat as you braced your free hand against her cool, fuchsia-blooded thigh.

Your tongue rolled against the underside of her shaft, cause her to groan and let out a soft curse. With a smirk you continued to work your tongue against her, matching her moans with your own as her grip tightened on you and her thrusts becoming more erratic.

"F-fuck! I'm gonna cum, Eridan!" Meenah moaned out, and you could feel her cock starting to swell in your mouth. With a moan of your own, you started frantically stroking yourself, determined to get the upper hand and cum first.

Seconds away from your own climax, you heard Meenah grunt loudly, and she slammed her hips against your face, holding your head in place like a vice as she came. The first pulse of her seed sprayed down your throat and you let out a choked moan of your own, jerking your hips and cumming hard.

With another grunt, Meenah pulled herself from your mouth, letting another couple pulses of cum spatter over your face and chest. Her grip tightened on you again, and with little effort she pulled you up to your feet, causing you to wince in pain before she leaned in to press a rough kiss to your lips. You met her kiss with a growl, aggressively biting her lip even as she tugged roughly on your hair.

Blood and cum mixed in your mouths as the kiss continued, violet and fuchsia mingling on your tongue. You found your hands digging roughly into Meenah's hips, claws poking into her skin and causing cool blood drip along your fingers and onto the floor.

Pressed together, you could feel both of your erections returning in full force, both now slick with saliva and cum. Growling harshly, Meenah shoved you away, all but throwing you onto a couch before pouncing onto you, teeth bared like a hungry shark. "Time for round two, chum."

 

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
